forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Eisel
Welcome to the FR wiki, and have fun learning, we'll be here to help if needed :) Zerak-Tul 17:23, 12 August 2006 (UTC) For now I will be using my talk page to store information on how to do things in the wiki (with the help of Zerak-Tul). (And as a sandbox of my very own!)--Eisel 20:47, 14 August 2006 (UTC) New Page Hey Eisel, regarding your questions on , the easiest way to start a new page (in my opinion) is doing a search for the topic, eg. search for Morndinsimman, the top of the search results page will then display something like this: Results 1 - 1 of 1 on this Wikia for: "Morndinsimman" with the search query red-linked - click and you'll be in the progress of making a new page. Template As for the template, try going to the page for the goddess of cold, Auril, note that she (and all the other deity pages) has a template, if you click edit at the top of the page, you can see how it works, it should look a little like this: everything after the closed curly brackets is not related to the template, now just modify this into your Morndinsimman page, and put the appropriate information into each category, instead of Aurils information. Note: There are lots more templates, this one for deities was just an example. Table of Contents As for the table of contents, it's automaticly generated as soon as you have more than 2 (might be 3, try it out) headers in the article page, headers use the equal size and can be of different sizes, depending on how many you use. Formatting *'Stubs': write (curved brackets) and you have it. Zerak-Tul 17:56, 14 August 2006 (UTC) *'Links': surround the link word with square brackets like this If the page exists, the link will be blue. If it's not been created yet the link will be red. *'Bold': made with three apostrophes *'Italics': made with two apostrophes *'Headers': made with two equal signs *'Subheaders': made with three equal signs *'Indent Text': made with colons. Use more for more indentation. *'Bullets': made with asterisks *'Numbered lists': Use the number sign. Two will create sub-lists, etc. *'Vertical line': character press (SHIFT + BACKSLASH) on English-layout and other keyboards. *'Categories: Piped Links A '''piped link' is a link where the hyperlinked (underlined, clickable) text displayed on a Wikipedia page is different from the title of the article to which the text links. For example, station displays as station, but links to the Train station wiki page. Redirect To redirect a page (1) to a different page (2), enter the following on the top of page 1. #REDIRECT NAME OF PAGE 2 For example, to redirect the University|redirect=no}} Cambridge University page to the University of Cambridge page, University|action=edit}} edit the Cambridge University page and enter: #REDIRECT University of Cambridge Use for *capitalizations *misspellings *plurals *related words Talk Anything else, feel free to ask! PS. Wikipedia has alot of good tutorials for new wiki editors, also just hitting edit on a page is a good way to see how others have done something, and don't worry about deleting anything, it can always be reverted easily. Zerak-Tul 15:24, 14 August 2006 (UTC) Greetings Eisel. Welcome to the fold. As you can probably tell this isn't the most active of wikis. Don't be disheartened though. Add as much as you can and eventually we'll get where we want to be. hash